1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method thereof which can improve a display quality of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, as one of information display modules, the importance of the liquid crystal display device (LCD) increases gradually following information orientation of the modern society.
Though the CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), which has been used the most widely, has many advantages in light of performance and price, the CRT had disadvantages in light of difficulty of making the device smaller, or portable. Opposite to this, it is a trend that a range of applications of the liquid crystal display device becomes wider gradually owing to features that the liquid crystal display device can be fabricated smaller, lighter, and thinner, and has low power consumption. The liquid crystal display device displays a desired image by applying an electric field to liquid crystals having an anisotropic dielectric between two substrates and controlling intensity of the electric field to control a quantity of light passing through the substrate.
Since the liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display device is a non-light emitting device which cannot emit a light for itself, the liquid crystal display device is provided with a light source unit which provides the light to the liquid crystal display panel thereof.
The liquid crystal display panel has an intensive color distortion depending on an angle of view. That is, while a red brightness increases as the angle of view goes to a side, a blue brightness decreases as the angle of view goes to the side, the image appears reddish when the image is seen from the side. This problem becomes more intensive in a black driving mode or a white driving mode of the liquid crystal display panel when a variation of colors varied with an angle of view is intense, thereby impairing the display quality.